herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jacqui Briggs
|type of hero = Military Heroine |size = 200 }} Jacqueline Christene "Jacqui" Briggs is a heroine in the Mortal Kombat series, who made her debut in the Mortal Kombat (1992) comic series. She also serves as one of the main protagonists of Mortal Kombat (1992), along with her grandma, Cassie Cage, her uncle, Takeda Takahashi, and their friend, Kung Jin. She is also known as the very first black female character of the Mortal Kombat series. Her archnemesis is Kotal Kahn (though they are on much better terms during Mortal Kombat 11). She is voiced by Danielle Nicolet in Mortal Kombat X, and by Megalyn Echikunwoke in Mortal Kombat 11. Appearance Jacqui is a young, slender African-American woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair, which she keeps in cornrows and small ponytail. Her civilian attire as depicted in the comics consists of a white T-shirt with either black pants or purple shorts. In the game proper, Jacqui wears full military camouflage under standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and she wears mechanical powered gauntlets on both her arms, reminiscent of her father's mechanical arms. Personality TBA. Combat characteristics Jacqui is a trained Junior grade Olympic boxer, able to go toe-to-toe with Cassie and knock a grown man unconscious with her bare hands. She uses a pair of electronic gauntlets that greatly enhance her physical strenght and can fire plasma energy, shotgun rounds or rockets depending on her variation. The gauntlets are used in both of her fatalities. She also uses a submachine gun in her Full Auto variation. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move:' Jacqui uppercuts her opponent, and as he/she falls down, she delivers a barrage of punches to the ribs, breaking them one by one. She then delivers a punch to the jaw, obliterating it and uppercutting the opponent once again. Finally she lunges up to her opponent and delivers a punch to the spine, snapping it. (MKX) Fatalities *'Blown Out:' Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets and uses the shotgun in it to blast the opponent's insides with enough force to completely shoot the opponent's back off, and part of the skull. (MKX) *'Fist Pump:' Jacqui violently grabs her opponent by the throat, breaking their neck slightly which causes the opponent to kneel on the ground. Jacqui then reels her arm back with so much leverage that the ensuring punch causes a gaping hole through the opponent's head. She slowly reels her hand out as his/her face is completely decimated. (MKX) Quotes Trivia *Jacqui is the only member of her team not to possess any supernatural abilities or items. *Jacqui is the first Mortal Kombat X character to have more than six Brutalities. In her case, she has seven. Navigation pl:Jacqui Briggs Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Controversial Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Special Agents Category:Strategists Category:Patriots Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Stalkers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lethal Category:Tragic